Divine Interruption
by JMKelly
Summary: Divine Victoria wasn't expecting a visitor. Especially not this one. One-shot


Divine Victoria adjusted her headpiece. Even after five years of wearing it, she could never make it fit quite right. Returning to the paperwork on her desk, the Divine allowed her mind to wander. She knew that the Inquisition was investigating civil unrest in Antiva; it still amazed her how far they had spread; but she was more focused on the Herald, and his own actions. She had a meeting with him, a short one, just after she had been elected. He hadn't said much, communicating only in grunts and "mm-hmm"s, but she knew how he felt. How they both felt. Betrayed. He had supported her bid for Divine, along with the Chantry, knowing full well what that would have meant for them. The night of Corypheus' death, she had told the Inquisitor that with the election, they could no longer be together. He offered a simple, "I understand", before retiring to his quarters.

Victoria's head shot up as she heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?"

The door opened, revealing Alex Trevelyan, the Inquisitor. A helmeted templar stood behind him.

"This meeting is unscheduled," said the Divine.

"I was to forbid Andraste's Herald from seeing the DIvine, then?"

"You were to inform me beforehand. Leave us."

The templar put his hand to his chest, before walking off. Alex stepped into the Divine's office, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you here then?" Victoria asked, getting up from her desk. "Does the Inquisition need a favor?"

"A few, but I'm not going to ask any from you. I simply wished to talk. And give you this."

The Herald placed a small package on the Divine's desk, before turning to face her.

"Make it brief. There's work to be done."

"You think I don't have to sign meaningless papers as well?"

"Just another reason for you to hurry."

"Cassandra-"

"That's not my name. Not anymore."

"I don't care about the name you were given, I care about you."

"You had five years to prove that, and you decide on an interruption. Congratulations, you failed."

"I'm fairly certain I proved it at the grotto. The Most Romantic Candles in Thedas weren't cheap."

"Yes they were, I recognised them on a recent trip to Val Royeaux."

"And here I thought I'd gotten away with it."

"You didn't just come here to reminisce, did you?"

"Isn't that what old friends do?"

"Friends," the word tasted bitter in Victoria's mouth.

The Divine moved to look out a window, to the Frostback Mountains. The Herald placed himself next to her.

"I know you don't want to think about it Cassandra, but you decided to-"

"You decided to support my being Divine, knowing full well what it would mean!"

"Cassan-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Cassandra, I didn't support you as Divine! I wanted Vivienne to take Justinia's place, but in the end, when the Chantry still wanted you I said that I did too so you wouldn't kill her. Or me."

Victoria stepped back, a look of surprise coming over her. It was soon replaced by a look of anger.

"I've been angry at you for five years because you didn't want me getting a little upset!?"

"It sounds bad when you say it but-"

"Shut up! I've despised you for making me do this since I left the Inquisition. I've hated every piece of paper, every meeting, and every single day since I last saw Skyhold. And now you're saying that I could have avoided it all had I just withdrew my bid?"

"Not to imply anything, but couldn't you have done that anyways?"

"Of course not! The Chantry wanted me to! It was a formality!"

"You threw away your life, our future, over manners?"

"Who else was there to take Most Holy's place?"

"Leliana? Vivienne?"

"...It's too late to change the past."

"Cassandra-"

"Stop calling me that."

"It's your name Cassandra."

"Not anymore."

"Try to convince me all you want, but only after you believe it yourself."

"Why are you always right?"  
"I had sisters, I needed to know some comforting words."

"So what you just said is just ready for use in any conversation?"

"It has a lot of uses. Helped Bull when he was made Tal-Vashoth."

"So the Divine is the equivalent of a Qunari mercenary? Brilliant."

"Not exactly, but whatever helps you through the healing process."

"I don't have some psychological issue. I simply do not like my job."

"Then quit."

Cassandra allowed her lips to curve upwards.

"I didn't think I'd miss your sense of humor."

"I'm serious. We could both run, find a ship to Nevarra or the Anderfels. Cullen, Josephene, Athenril, they could take over the Inquisition. We could fake your death, it could work."

"Maker, you've thought about this."

"We could-"

"No."

"No?"

"Not only is it childish and insane, but I have a responsibility here, much I wouldn't like to. You have your own, as well. We can't."

"Cassandra, you can do whatever you want to."

"It's not about what I want to do, it's about what I have to do."

"I understand. I'll… see myself out."

The Inquisitor moved exited through the doorway, but not before allowing himself one last look at the Divine.

"Cassandra, I lo-" the Herald paused, rethinking his statement. "I'm sorry I didn't come to talk any sooner."

As the door shut, Victoria walked over to the desk. SHe picked up the package that sat upon it, tearing off the paper around it.

"_Swords and Shields, Volume III_."

The Divine took a seat, book in hand. Her eyes wandered to her paperwork.

"I have time for a chapter, I suppose."

It would be five hours and a book later when the Divine returned to her duties.

* * *

**AN: Well that was awful to write. I've played through all of Inquisition three times now, and I've always romanced Cassandra and made Vivienne Divine, so this was difficult. I hate it. Call me selfish, but I'm never ever putting Cassandra on the Sunburst Throne while she and the Herald can read poetry with Inquisitor Jr. At least until I romance Dorian and can't stop being in love with him… I need to meet some real people.**

**PS: Athenril has replaced Leliana as spymaster. Lel's out adventuring with the Warden.**


End file.
